


会叫的狗不咬人

by Seafoamorca



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, M/M, Stalking, 一年级经历捏造, 如何训练你的猎人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seafoamorca/pseuds/Seafoamorca
Summary: 现实是非浪漫主义者。他必须通过细致入微的观察，千万遍的试探，最后加上堪称完美的狩猎，来为自己寻求到一种心甘情愿的臣服。
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit, rookvil - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	会叫的狗不咬人

入学第三个月，Vil始终无法安眠。困扰他的不是初次寄宿生活、古董魔法药学大典或者被耽搁的模特工作，而是一些怪异的征兆。阴影在房间中仿若活物般动弹，宽敞明亮的走廊间，只有他会脊背发凉，本以为丢失的物品，次日便出现在原处。清晨他打开化妆包，里面却落下一根乌鸦的羽毛，内侧夹层中有封被小心翼翼地叠起来的纸条，上书：尊敬的Schoenheit同学亲启，我怀着无比的愧疚和一个绅士受伤的自尊写下这行文字，目的仅在于建议您更换寝室。我无法，也不敢将个人疑神疑鬼的心情直接描述给您，只得在书面上告诫。祝您好运。

Vil叹了口气，随手将纸条丢掉。这类持续不断的事件让他精疲力竭。学园长曾经表示可以在一个实惠的价格上为他特别提供单人寝室。他固然不屑于接受特殊待遇，但也不得不承认，情况脱离掌控，并在“匪夷所思”和“确有其事”的界限上晃荡。一年级的四人寝，除他以外，其他舍友不断更换，短短一周内已经换走六人，第七个走时，给他留下了那行莫名其妙的信息。

他刚拿起粉底液，便听见笃笃的敲门声。Vil努力维持面部表情的平和，几乎把小瓶子摔在桌面上。不能皱眉。为时尚早，另外两名舍友仍沉睡在床。开门前，Vil深呼吸几次，希望不是另一个不详的恶作剧。

“Vil Schoenheit！”来者站得离门太近，Vil无意识地往后退了两步。“多么荣幸，我竟然可以和你分享同一个房间。啊，光是想想我就已经承受不了了……抱歉，我还没有自我介绍呢。”对方说话腔调奇怪，还自顾自地就讲出一长串，Vil得花些时间才能理解他的意思。

“我是你同宿舍，同年级，同班的Rook Hunt，今后也要在同一间寝室一起生活了。实在是幸运，Très Bien！”新舍友以左手按胸，微笑着向他伸出右手，绿眼睛闪闪发光。Vil盯着他，只是点点头，转身走向自己的化妆台，背后传来颇为夸张的叹息。

他沉默地重新坐下，开始护理皮肤。镜子中，Rook显然有自知之明，没有再试图和Vil接触，他提着一个小箱子钻进房间，再将门关上，迅速消失在属于他的那一角房间，整个过程完全无声无息。若不是Vil有留心镜面，或许会以为他根本没有进来。

Rook Hunt。Vil一点点涂抹眼霜。这是个陌生的名字，仅有极为浅薄的印象。今天日光强烈，必须注意保湿和防晒。对方并不高，帽子底下是略显凌乱的金发，制服整齐但不够服帖，面容干净却缺少悉心照料。即使之前有说过话，恐怕也记不住。他从化妆台前站起，打算去晨跑。Rook不知什么时候靠在门边，顺势跟上来：“请允许我和你一起去上课吧，如果是在你的美的光辉之下——”

“不行。”Vil没有停下脚步。

“Oui。我衷心期待着能荣获你许可的那一天。”Rook若有所思的目光紧紧追着他。直到Vil即将消失在走廊尽头，他摘下帽子，舞台剧演员般行了一礼：“再会，Schoenheit君！”

等经过镜之间，看见空旷的学园大道，Vil才放松下来。如果不是他的眼神，Vil一点也不会介意到这位新舍友。作为模特，他实在太习惯人们的目光聚焦在自己身上，因而能够敏锐地分辨出异常：熟悉感。他对第一次见面的Rook的视线，竟然会感到熟悉。

绕校舍跑过几圈，已经逐渐有零零散散的学生抱着书本前往教室。他回到寝室，把魔法钢笔藏在袖子里，拉开距离，做好随时反击的准备。即使对方早有预料，自己也至少可以顺利逃掉。Vil在心里预演过两次，以最快的速度拉开门，却只看到另外两位正在化妆的同学。Rook不在。他咬咬牙，环顾室内，Rook的地方几乎没有任何个人物品，连小箱子也不知所踪。至少衣钩上有一件制服外套。太过多疑是心灵脆弱的体现。他慢慢放下钢笔。

“请不要皱眉。”耳边传来轻柔低沉的声音，仿若呢喃：“你那忧郁的沉思表情，实在让我忍不住也要落下泪来，既是美丽之极致，也是同等的痛彻心扉啊。”

Vil猛地后退，险些撞到门框，一双手及时绕过来，精准地托了一下他的腰肢，将他捞回原来的位置，之后便立刻离开，动作轻捷到简直无法察觉的地步。

“别随便碰我！”

面前的Rook仍然微笑着，抬起脑袋，令帽子的阴影揭露出他的双眼：“如果是为了保护你的美丽，再严厉的责罚我也甘之如饴。”

“至少要有基本的距离感和礼貌。”Vil喘了口气，已经恢复一如既往的完美姿态。他第一次真正地注视着对方，发现Rook并未化妆，脸颊左侧有一处擦伤：“你，稍微注意下脸啊。领带没有打好，衬衫上全是褶皱，头发也乱七八糟的，还有草叶和尘土。实在是太差劲了，没有哪个学长在门口拦下你吗？另外，突然靠那么近，当然会吓到别人。”他转身走向室内，用一贯的语气继续道：“谢谢。”

Rook似乎更高兴了：“多么荣幸！我竟然能得到你的提点。Schoenheit君说的每一句话我都要永远铭记在心，即使是言语也带有你特别的光芒与温度呢，能再和我说些话吗？”他自顾自地说出好些抑扬顿挫的法语，引来其他舍友茫然的眼神。Rook大概是那种放着不管也没事的类型，比起人更像宠物，比起宠物，又更像野生动物。

无论如何询问，都只能得到“Rook Hunt虽然很奇怪，但性格还算不错”的评价。负责化妆的学长告诉他，Hunt一开始似乎对何为Pomefiore的体面一无所知，可十分愿意学习，很快掌握了基本的方法。即便水平还是很差，不过，没有人会讨厌这样的后辈的。同学多半抱怨，说Hunt热情到我行我素的地步，起初在谈话中总会讲起大段法语，所幸几天后就减少到仅剩数个单词。舍友则说，Rook很少在寝室。他在墙边挂弓箭，把死去的蝴蝶抓到房间里，用大头针别在有凹槽的展翅版上，被委婉地指责后，还显得非常意外，仿佛不知道不是所有人都对它们感兴趣一样。之后他们没有再撞见Rook处理昆虫尸体，只是偶尔看见他手套上碎玻璃似的鳞粉，日光下泛出彩虹状斑斓。

Vil察觉到他将那个小皮箱塞在床底，猜想那是否是他藏起标本的地方。几周以来，Rook显得安分守己，听话地和他保持距离，再也没有做出之前那样的行为。他总是不知所踪，要么是彻夜未归，要么是凌晨离开，午夜才回来。除了偶尔能看到帽子和外套，寝室中也没有任何他生活的痕迹。

唯一的问题是，Vil仍然被那些不详的迹象所困扰。昨夜忘记更换的插花不仅变成了新的，甚至还沾染着露珠。Rook买来他主演的电影碟片和海报，全部放在半开的抽屉里，一进寝室就能看见。他晚Vil五分钟出门，选择他侧后方的座位，连在食堂都要多拿一份他偏爱的沙拉。

Vil认为自己正陷入一场考验耐性的博弈，即便不清楚Rook意欲为何，Vil Schoenheit也绝不可能输。

魔法药学课中，他故意打翻坩埚，酸性液体冒着白汽溅落在橡胶手套上，发出吱吱响声。对面的Rook眯起眼睛，短暂地和他对视了一会儿，而后一瞬间窜过来，替Vil剥下手套。“Crewel老师！”他用极其夸张的语调急切喊道：“请允许我带Schoenheit君去清洗一下。”

Vil默不作声，让Rook带他走出教室。实验室边上设有水槽，Rook小心翼翼，检查是否有残余的溶剂。“失礼了。”他托起Vil的右手，于清水下冲洗。由于Rook低着头，Vil看不见他的表情。“为什么要这么做呢？”Rook问：“竟然冒着损伤自身美丽的危险，这不像你啊。必须如对待最脆弱的玻璃工艺品一样珍重才行。”

“我可不是玻璃工艺品，更不需要你质疑我的决定。”Vil一字一句地告诉他：“Rook Hunt,我知道是你。”Rook继续手上的动作，关闭水龙头，从前胸的口袋取出手帕，将Vil的手包裹进去细细擦拭，甚至一秒的惊讶也不曾有过。“好好听着，我完全不关心你在想什么。但是，如果你胆敢做出任何冒犯我的举动，我会让你再也不敢踏进Pomefiore。”

“我怎么敢。”Rook放开他的右手时，Vil意识到，他竟然在颤抖。“Non Non,误会最终将引向无法挽回的悲剧！啊，无论如何，请不要那样怀疑我。冒犯你这种想法，我是一刻也不曾有过！”Rook的声音同样含有太强烈，太难以理解的纯粹情感，言语几近破碎：“Schoenheit君这样对我说话还是第一次，高傲冷漠的语气就如刀刃般锋利，以致命的姿态切割着我的心。Beauté。”语末，他再次牢牢握住Vil的手，快得不留余地，一下子凑到Vil的面前。距离近得可怕。Vil简直能够辨认出对方眼睛中自己的倒影。

“你听不懂话吗？”Vil试图挣脱。由于兴奋，Rook的呼吸开始变得有些紊乱，上升的体温透过手套贴过来，好像在烧灼他：“放手！” 

Rook愣了一下，几乎是条件反射地听从他的命令，收回双手。他深呼吸几次，Vil一动不动，不愿意率先退开，仅是谨慎地观察着帽子阴影下正不断收缩的深绿瞳孔。Rook保持笑容，脸颊泛红，喉结无意识地滚动几次。两秒后，他大概控制住了自己，若无其事般平静道：“抱歉，是我失态了。以后我会更轻些的。”

“没有以后了。”Vil转身就走。他感到后悔，从一开始便不应该和Rook扯上关系，一旦任由这种人出现在安全区内，一切早就脱离掌控。他本该承认的。Rook是人类，外表、种族、语言明明都是人类，却表现得像是独独把他自己当成是别的物种一样。事已至此，Vil不能够后悔，只能选择去给对方戴上项圈。

“你的手套！”他在后面喊道。Vil没有说话，甚至没有回头看一眼。高跟鞋轻点地面，步速，力度，节奏，统统毫无破绽。

“Adieu。”Rook低声说。他依旧处于深深的恍惚状态，将手掌按在胸膛上，心脏狂跳，些许汗水流下额角。他以魔法而不是清水洗去还未挥发的溶剂，埋头去嗅闻内中淡薄的香水味。耳边血液搏动如同雷鸣。直至听见滴答滴答的声音，Rook才发现，血液不仅正升向头颅，还自鼻中汩汩流出。

他竟然已经兴奋到了这种程度，自从初次狩猎以来，这还是头一回。虽然依依不舍，但为了不让鲜血沾染到手套，Rook不得不先把它收好。铁锈味有些过于刺激神经。而冷静方是猎人的品格。花费整整一节课清洗面部后，他从镜子里看见，自己苍白的脸上，一直都是微笑的表情。

这一天，Rook夜不能寐，不断地回想起初次狩猎的情景。他的第一只猎物是野兔，Rook使用给小孩子准备的简易弓箭射中了它的后腿。它伤得不重，仅仅是跑不动，他原本心里充满愧疚，想治好它，等轻轻拎起兔子时，却忽地产生了掐死它的冲动。Rook当时力气有限，野兔疯狂挣扎，拿门牙和爪子撕扯他的手，留下道道血痕，他竭尽全力摁住它，再抽出放在前胸口袋里的钝刀片。刃面太钝，他自己则气喘吁吁，兴奋到发抖，以至于只能无数次划下去，一点点地，慢慢地剜开兔子的喉咙。滚烫的血液将他的手掌到肘部都染成刺眼的鲜红，他自己也鼻前温热，鲜血直流。 猎人和猎物的血混在一起，愈发灼热。当太阳升起时，Rook最后一次想起掌心中血管搏动的触感，尔后彻底忘记了它。他必须重新思考，原有的保存方式，究竟能否胜任极致的美？

月底的一个夜晚，下弦月被云层所遮挡，Vil在桌上发现一张反盖的白纸，翻过来是几副铅笔素描：全部都是他自己。魔法史课的视角来自左侧后方。炼金术课则是从更远的地方观察。在食堂处最为用心，当日的特供点心也一同勾勒了出来。绘画者有相当不错的艺术素养，可是，画法根本是摄影。头发的梳理方式，眼神的变化，神态的捕捉，妆容的不同特点，防晒霜于皮肤表面融化，汗水从后脖颈淌向衣领下，甚至是某天被正装吊袜带留下的勒痕。实在太过精确。

他屏住呼吸，感觉到太阳穴的抽搐。诚然，这样的素描，这样的画技与画法远远无法刻画出属于他的美。但也没有比Rook画得更好的人了。Vil的美以一种极为透彻的方式被展现出来，无关光影的分布和周围环境的氛围，只有单纯的美。纸张最底部，用颤抖的，充满情感的笔迹写着：“你是世界上最美的人。”

Vil知道Rook正在观察。他以绝对的优雅和自持将纸重新叠好，夹进教科书间。他感觉到Rook的气息靠过来，两步之外，对方似乎同样不打算再遮掩自身的视线，正以异常强烈的热情目光看着Vil。

“你觉得怎么样？”Rook问道：“整个学校中，我是画的最好的。”

“勉勉强强。”Vil侧过脸与他对视：“你这么说，未免也太得意了。绘画可是许多Pomefiore寮生的必修科目。”Rook显得有些意外，尔后轻快地摊开双手：“Oui。但是他们的绘画手法中没有爱！就算有，也绝对比不上我的爱。”

“哎呀，这不是更得意了吗？”Vil也很意外，不清楚他为何变得如此温顺又讨好。他心不在焉地挑选保湿乳液，忍不住笑起来。另外两位舍友显然受到震动，但秉承着绅士的矜持没有看过来。

“Vil开心的样子真是摄人心魂啊。平时是凌厉的美，微笑时却又有掌控一切的力量感。不过，还具有感情的温度，实在惹人怜爱。Merveilleux。”Rook似乎没有期待他的回应，而是轻手轻脚绕过来，趴在Vil的椅子后边，像只耷拉耳朵的听话小狗：“我知道你每天晚上都要喝不含咖啡因的草本茶，今天是否可以赐予我这种荣耀呢？”

“好啊。但如果你泡的茶味道不佳，我可是会把它浇在你脑袋上的。”

“真可怕呢，不过，这对我来说只是另一项荣耀。”Rook微微鞠躬：“遵命。”

Rook一点问题都没出。长时间的观察竟然让他学会了这么多，Vil不能不感到一丝骄傲。Rook不再销声匿迹，以毛骨悚然的方式跟在他旁边，而是在请求他的许可。即使是在寝室中，他也乖巧地于自己的领地内等待。他愿意彰显自己的存在，本身就是服从。Vil按照预定的时间表睡下时，已经笃定自己的胜利。

一种熟悉的寒意唤醒了他。是被注视着的感觉。Vil费力地睁开双眼，只看见一片漆黑。他意识到自己完全无法动弹，仿佛身体仍陷在沉眠之中。冷汗顺着脊背滑下去。心跳。呼吸声。房间里仅有三个人的呼吸声。另外两个舍友在各自的床铺上安眠。Rook呢？Vil听见自己的心脏猛地蹦了一下。绝对不能让Rook离开视野。不知道他在哪里就是最可怕的事情。可他唯一能做的事情，就是躺在床上，毫无防备地等待。连思考也办不到。夜风冰凉，如刀刃般骇人。

等到眼睛终于适应黑暗，Vil首先看见稀薄的雪色月光从窗帘缝隙中穿过来，苟延残喘着扑到墙角。有什么东西正反射微光。然后他看到了Rook。金发猎人静默地站在床边，甚至依旧穿着制服衬衫和马甲。反光的物品是他手中的刀。他低头看他，从一开始就没有移开过，森林般的绿眼睛带了茫然无措的兴奋。仿佛捧着最喜爱的玩具的孩童。Rook最喜爱的玩具或许是他的标本，那么，Vil就是一只被钉住翅膀的蝴蝶，在凹槽之中颤抖。

Rook仔仔细细地用刀比划了一下，严谨而认真，他贴得很近，几乎让彼此的睫毛相接触。Vil想：果然在笑。瞳孔也有一瞬间的收缩，好像被吓到似的。药效还有多久？这次他能清晰看见绿色中反映出紫水晶似的一点。Rook的手指虚虚刮过Vil的眼睛上方。一厘米的距离。他拿起小刀，速度极慢，刃尖从空气中切割出眼球的形状，几乎完美。

他咬咬牙，依旧盯着Rook的眼睛。Rook再次停住了。一动不动。令人窒息的沉默中，Vil终于听见对方喘息的声音。

“Vil Schoenheit。”他缓缓将刀尖指向地面，靠到床沿，然后俯下去，为了不惊动其他人，把激动的语调压得很低：“我非常确信，但还是想要告诉你一千遍一万遍：你是世界上最美的人。”

赢了。Vil微笑。他听出Rook的声音里还带着刚刚度过变声期的生涩。“我已经做出决定了。”他告诉Vil：“请允许我跟随在你身边吧，美人。一旦知晓世上有你这样的存在，我便无法再像以前那样生活。”

“说谎。”Vil脱口而出。他很快反应过来自己正露出破绽。麻醉药虽然强劲，若是常人，可能整个晚上也醒不来，但Vil毕竟是Vil。再过几小时，甚至几分钟，他就会恢复。只要Rook不继续给他服药。糟糕。他提防着瞥了Rook一眼，竟然发现对方根本没有反应。或者，已经不介意了。那双绿眼睛无比安静，随时都要落下泪来一般，彻底失去了曾有过的隐秘威慑。

Rook仅仅是向他伸出手来，好像想要触摸Vil一样，又收回去，按着自己的胸膛：“Vil不相信我也没问题。我会成为一个忠心耿耿的猎人，毫无保留的骗子，真心实意的背叛者。”他低语道：“我可以为你做任何事的。心甘情愿。”

若不是还没有完全取回身体的控制权，Vil觉得自己可能会笑出声：“那么，现在就用刀划你自己吧。”他沙哑地命令。多么恶毒。究竟是歪曲还是讽刺？Rook立刻重新提起小刀，哗地一下，在左臂内侧割出一道伤痕。串串血珠瞬间满溢出来，漆黑之中，汇作一条暗红色，顺着肌肉线条流淌下去，Rook将胳膊稍微挪开一些，以免滴落的血液弄脏Vil的床单。

“……要是我叫你去死呢？”Vil从未切断两人视线的交融。从他的绿眼睛里，他看见自己的样子：微笑着，轻喘着气，俨然十分享受。恐怕他们两个本性同样恶劣。

“如果那是你的愿望的话。”Rook一边回答，一边用刀刃戳了戳喉咙。

“不必了。”Vil说。语调比他预想得柔和得多。

“为什么？”

“因为你确实会那么做。”Vil叹了口气：“太难看了。你做事不考虑后果，我得考虑。”

“你相信我了吗？”Rook把受伤的左臂背到身后，靠得更近些，脸搁在床边：“我很高兴！因为我仅仅是付出一点伤痛，就能得到你的宽恕。”

“没有那种事。”

“那我可以碰你吗？”

“我在自己身上下了诅咒，你敢碰我的话，日出之前也是不能动弹的。”Vil猛然意识到，整个晚上，Rook居然真的从未触摸过他。

Rook瞪大眼睛：“不愧是美丽的Vil。我觉得，我一生都没有机会胜过你的。谁都没有。我不介意诅咒。但既然是你提醒我的话，我会好好等到天亮的。”

“我不记得有允许过你。”Vil抱怨道：“算了。”

天明前，Rook一直听话地靠在床边，称得上是言听计从。Vil让他去清洗伤口，涂上药膏，用绷带包扎，必须干净服帖到从外表完全看不出的程度。深沉夜色下，有大概半小时被他们用来注视彼此的眼睛，重新打量对方。

Vil命令他丢掉武器。Rook便放下小刀。他面不改色地说：“全部。”Rook于是微笑着解下绑在上臂和小腿的两把匕首，腰间的三棱刺，最后是靴子后的刀片。“学园里不要带这种东西，就算带，也不要这么多。”无论他说什么，Rook都点头答应。Vil有些沉醉于如此强的掌控力，随心所欲作出许多连自己也记不清的命令。

之后，Vil没有再和Rook说话，而Rook偶尔以极轻微的声音讲话，成段成段难以理解的法语，语调柔软甜蜜，大概是称赞他的美。他后知后觉地害怕舍友惊醒，但Rook说早就提前做好了安抚。

麻醉效果率先消退，刚摆脱那种可怕的沉重感，Vil就感到困得不行。他打算抓紧时间补觉，临睡前，半开玩笑地问Rook：“你不会走吧？”

“我说会好好等到天亮的。”Rook微笑：“而且，错过你的睡脸，实在是暴殄天物啊，我怎么能承受这样的损失？”

Vil不理他，翻过身闭上眼睛。背后传来一阵可怜巴巴的咕哝。这样被人看着是睡不着觉的，而且也不能满足他。早晨，他仍旧遵循一如既往的时间醒来，一边揉着太阳穴，一边往床边看去。Rook果然还待在昨晚的位置，一动不动地盯着他。连笑容都没有改变。对上视线的瞬间，他便抬起脸：“Bonjour，美人。你的光辉到来时，我的一天才真正开始。”

“比想象中的乖巧啊。”Vil拍拍床：“过来。”Rook眨眼间便整个人窜上床，并不莽撞，反而异常小心，在距离他毫厘的地方停住。Vil对此很满意，伸出手去环住他的脖子，将Rook扯下去。金色短发手感柔顺，虽然起初毛糙得像动物的皮毛，但简单梳理后，便变得如水一般，从指间细细流过。经过好好护理，应该更好。Rook颤抖了好一会儿，才拿脸颊蹭蹭他，鼻尖埋在Vil锁骨边。

“……别乱闻。”Vil抱怨道，尝试着轻轻抚摸Rook的后脖颈，猎人毫不抵触，依然把脑袋抵在他肩膀上。微弱的阳光倾入室内，勾勒出Rook的金发。Vil明白，自己已经获得了他彻底的臣服。从此以后，连项圈也用不着了。因为，是否要给狗戴上项圈，和体型大小、危险与否无关，只取决于听不听话。再小的狗，若是胆敢对主人露出獠牙，也必须以最严厉的手腕管教，再危险的狗，若是有绝对的服从，自然不需要项圈。不仅如此，其存在本身，就是Vil的美的力量的最好象征。

寝室里空无一人。Vil还在晨跑，另外两位舍友则出发去食堂。他至少会有五分钟的时间。Rook悄无声息，钻进床底，打开行李箱。皮箱仅有十二英寸长，他在里面藏了一件雄性长翅凤蝶标本，这种蝴蝶产于晚霞草原，以最强的毒性和极为狭长的橙黑斑纹翅膀著称。他的众多收藏品之中挑选了它带来学校，其它的则都化为一张照片。Rook细细打量自己十四岁时的作品，只有足够熟练的标本制作师才能做到这点：徒手掐断蝴蝶的翅脉。如此一来，就可以从外表上看不出一丝一毫死亡的迹象。它依旧色彩艳丽，展翅欲飞。他看了两分钟，就把标本拿到窗户边，整个压碎，用魔法销毁，变成一群群活着的蓝蝴蝶，扑闪着双翼，如破碎的河流般散落出去。

六岁那年，Rook遗憾地发现，当人们提到美的时候，根本不知道它是一种广泛存在的特质，就像空气。晶莹剔透的宝石总是更加珍贵，毫发无损的皮毛价值连城，刚刚断气的动物会使人恶心，栩栩如生的标本却大受欢迎。美不应该被肤浅的价值所评判。

为了卖出更高的价钱，Rook不得不寻求新的打猎方式。通过观察，掌握目标的所有特征，好彻彻底底地还原其神态。他射中猎物的后腿，使它丧失逃跑的能力，然后是一只眼睛，因为作为雕刻义眼的对照，必须保留下另一只。此刻它们通常还未完全丧失反抗能力，总会拼命挣扎。一次，一头羚羊抵死反扑，所幸他足够敏捷，仅让犄角捅穿他的肩膀，而不是胸膛。

然后Rook会给出麻醉，替它们处理伤口，饲养它们，动物会在昏昏沉沉中恢复到完美的状态。有些甚至逐渐开始信任他，服从他，不需要继续动用麻醉。最后，Rook可以自由地决定如何杀死它们。毒药是不错的选择，但有时候会留下不太好的颜色，要是血液凝固，不方便抽出。直接割断颈动脉和气管通常更好。溺水如果足够快速，也不是不能考虑。

由于气候炎热，猎物的尸体无法保存太久，他必须提前做好准备：金属打造的支架，逼真的玻璃义眼，大量防腐剂和固定针。义眼是最难的部分，他必须对目标有真正的理解。Rook往往亲自比照着目标动物来雕刻，当那生灵对自身的命运毫无预感，茫然好奇地看着他伸出手，把玻璃球抵在它眉心打量时，他感到极致的愉快。

然而，他对于自己的命运同样毫无预感，从未想过自己会在NRC见识到，究竟什么是有价值的美。Vil的美超越了Rook一贯以来的审美观，或许人们认为的美并无问题，或许世界上确实存在这般程度的美，没有特殊，不需要观察，因为只需要一眼，就可以使所有人惊艳。

度过最初的震撼后，Rook尝试着验证自己的想法。

狩猎的第一步是伪装自己。他学习化妆，整理仪表，改变口音，丢弃所有不符合身份的物品，掩盖一切踪迹，变得像是一个纯正的Pomefiore寮生。这并不困难，混入人群和混入兽群无本质区别，Rook懂得欣赏贵族式的美，舞台剧则教会他华丽的言辞，他唯一要做的事情就是忠实地复制所见所闻。

第二步是观察。Vil的生活由繁琐的护肤步骤，仔细挑选的化妆品和香水，严格的锻炼组成，同时，学习魔法和模特工作也处于完美的状态。Rook用两个月弄明白，自己记下他头发的颜色，却没有自信还原出那种奇妙的渐变，换用了几十种玻璃和宝石，也没有任何一种能够哪怕是接近Vil的神态，无论如何调整比例，都没有一丝一毫纤长优雅的姿态。失败来得太快，令人难以置信。

因此他打算提前进行第三步：接近猎物，寻找合适的时机。Rook慢慢揭露自身的存在，目标通常将表现出惊慌、警觉和不安，在四处打探却毫无收获后，就是接受他的气息，向猎人投降。他要逐渐使自己的威慑力和掌控力加之于猎物身上，一旦命中注定的狩猎时刻来临时，对方会被恐惧紧紧攫住，动弹不得。Vil的心格外高傲，这是一项考验耐心的工作。同时，他用类似的方法恐吓Vil的一个个舍友，逼他们主动申请更换寝室，等待机会来临。

Rook再也没能等来狩猎时刻。越是接近Vil，他就越是深切地接触到他的美，就越是明白，自己正不可避免地走向一种永恒的失败，永恒的屈服，永恒的美。Vil的存在即为美本身，并非他所能加工并收藏之物。必须是Vil，只有Vil，完完整整的，不属于他的Vil才行。

Vil说，不要再讲这么多法语。用作感叹没有关系，但好歹也得考虑下听者的心情。在Pomefiore不可以完全消除气息。在他身边则是永远不许。要记忆专属香水的调制方式。衣服除了整齐以外，更重要的是符合气质。化妆和护肤必须在一个月内彻底学完整套流程，礼仪也另外安排课程。跟踪的事情别闹到寮里来。学生们是你的同类，禁止做危险的打算。

他一字不差地记下Vil全部的命令。Rook意识到，从见到Vil的那一刻起，他的美学便要么走向毁灭，要么走向救赎。只要他还是爱的猎人，就注定会落入命运的陷阱。这是唯独来自背叛者的真意，是猎人的忠心。


End file.
